


Flowers of Metal and Heart

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: Bastion finds a flower sprouting out of his plating, leading him to learning about love.





	Flowers of Metal and Heart

The first time Bastion saw a flower growing out of his plating he had thought it was because Ganymede had accidentally dropped seeds into the seams of his plating. He had plucked it out and put it in a small jar he kept for flowers he found interesting. It had been a Gladiolus, a pretty flower that grew upward on its stem. The color had been a bright yellow. Bastion had admired it for a few moments before going about his day.

The next time Bastion saw a flower coming up out of his plating when he was in the garden meditating with Zenyatta. He had felt something twist between his neck cables and when he went to touch it he found another Gladiolus there. He picked it and looked at it, then showed it to Zenyatta who nodded with an unseen smile.

“It’s very beautiful, Bastion.”

Soon after the second time a flower sprouted from his plating came two more, this time when he was in the recreation room, watching Soldier:76 and Ana Amari play cards. Ana had asked for another card, which Jack had. He laughed, saying that she was cheating. The moment the laugh reached Bastion’s audio receptors he felt something prickly climb through his neck cables. He placed his hand on the cables and found two more Gladioluses there. He picked them, beeping in slight distress. Why were these flowers still sprouting from his frame? Jack turned to ask if he was alright, and Bastion nodded. He was fine. This was just Ganymede dropping seeds in his plating when he was recharging. This was not something to worry about.

After that Bastion kept a very keen eye on the flowers that grew from his plating. Three more sprouted from his torso. He picked them and placed them in another water jar.

After those three came four more, this time they were accompanied by a vine that wrapped around his neck cables. It hurt. It felt as if his power core were being squeezed. He picked those and pulled out the vine, then he went to see Zenyatta.

Zenyatta seemed to be confused as well. Even with his vast knowledge of the world he had never heard of an Omnic sprouting flowers. He asked Bastion to see one of the flowers and Bastion obliged, pulling out one of the flowers that had sprouted while walking to see him. He examined it and asked Bastion if he knew what kind of flower it was. Bastion said he did and told him the type and what it meant. Zenyatta nodded and said he would investigate further.

After that Bastion began to feel the squeezing in his core get worse. It was beginning to hinder his ability to function. On a mission to a small town in Latin America he almost couldn’t transform into a turret, and once he did it hurt. He had to recharge more frequently, and he was beginning to have trouble moving. It was worse when he was around Soldier:76. Jack would talk with the other members of Overwatch or just simply exist in the same space and Bastion would feel his core squeeze and a flower begin to sprout through his plating. He decided he should go see Torbjorn.

By the time Bastion got to see Torbjorn, his chest plating was covered in vines and flowers. Torbjorn looked at him with wide, bewildered eyes. He tried to open up Bastion’s chest and core, but the vines wouldn’t budge. He tried to burn the plants but they grew back right after. After he was done trying to pry Bastion open, he said he should go see Mercy.

Angela was also confused at the sight. Bastion was a garden on his own at this point and his core was hurting badly. She put him under her healing beam while she tried to concoct something what would get rid of the vines. Every solution she tried only temporarily solved the problem, even then best one had only worked for half a day; when Bastion limped back into the medbay Angela gasped, staring at his flower and vine covered frame. He beeped minutely, telling her it hurt. She told him that she would try something else and in the meantime he should get his mind off of it. He decided to go see if he could listen to people talk in the canteen.

As he walked past the recreation room he caught some conversation. Hana was playing video games with Jesse and while waiting for a cutscene to finish she said something about Bastion.

“Have you seen those flowers growing on him? He looks like he’s got Hanahaki Disease,” she said.

Jesse scoffed, “now don’t be silly. Omnics can’t get Hanahaki Disease.”

Hanahaki Disease? What was that? It was something to do with Bastion’s flowers. He paused a moment before deciding he should go back to see Mercy and see what she had to say about this disease he shouldn’t have.

Mercy seemed surprised to see Bastion so soon after he left. She asked why he had come back when she had only just told him she was making another solution. He told her he had heard about the Hanahaki Disease.

“The Hanahaki Disease? You think you have the Hanahaki Disease?”

Bastion shrugged, but stopped in the middle of the gesture when pain spread through his circuits. He then told her he didn’t know what it was.

“The Hanahaki Disease occurs when a person experiences unrequited love. To scientific knowledge there has never been an omnic to experience this disease before. I didn’t think it was possible. What makes you think you have it?” Angela cocked her head at him questioningly.

He said that he didn’t know, but it would explain the flowers.

“Do you love someone, Bastion,” she asked.

Bastion again said that he didn’t know. Maybe he did, but he wasn’t sure what it felt like.

“Hmm, love is a complicated feeling. I’m not sure I could describe it for you. I think that you would know when you feel it. Maybe you should go ask the others and find out if you do love someone.”

Bastion nodded and limped out of the room. Who would he talk to first? Soldier:76 immediately came to mind, but he shook his head and headed off towards Zenyatta’s quarters.

Zenyatta was sitting on the floor, meditating, when he was told he could enter the room. When he beeped his greetings Zenyatta looked up.

“What brings you here, my friend?”

Bastion told him about the Hanahaki Disease and that Mercy said he should ask people what love felt like and if he might love someone.

Zenyatta nodded, “I understand. Love is very complicated. I am not sure I am the one to ask; however, from my experiences, love is a feeling of deep devotion and unconditional trust toward someone. It could also be described as a warm feeling in one’s core.”

Bastion thought about this for a moment before thanking him. He was beginning to turn to walk out the door when Zenyatta spoke.

“Do you believe you are in love with me?”

Bastion turned back to him and stood there for a moment, clearing his processor of everything except for Zenyatta. Then, he shook his head and said that he was Bastion’s friend and nothing more. He then left, his last glimpse of Zenyatta of lights and meditation.

Next he went to see Tracer. He knew she had a girlfriend, so why not ask what love felt like from her? He came upon her quarters and knocked. She opened the door not long after.

“Oh hello, Bastion,” she said, grinning up at him, “would you like to come in?”

Bastion nodded and stepped inside. He looked at the small room. The bed wasn’t made and the pillows were on the floor. There were pictures of family and friends on a shelf on the wall, as well as several books. There was a wardrobe on the far wall, along with the standard desk that all the rooms had. On that desk was a computer that had a woman’s face on it, no doubt Lena’s girlfriend.

“Welcome to my room, Bastion! Emily, say hi!” The woman on the screen waved at Bastion.

“Hello, Bastion! It’s nice to meet you! Lena’s told me about you. I like your flowers!” Emily smiled at him with a kind smile, her eyes shining like stars.

Bastion waved back, beeping his greetings. He thanked her about the flowers, but also said he wished he could get them off.

“Why can’t you take them off,” Emily asked.

Bastion explained that every time he tried they always grew back, and that they hurt. He said that they were refraining him from transforming into his turret and tank modes.

“Awe poor, baby!” Lena looked at him sadly and gave him a pat on the arm.

Bastion said his thanks and went on to say that the flowers were actually why he was there.

“The flowers? How so,” asked Emily.

He began to talk about the Hanahaki Disease and how Doctor Ziegler had told him to ask around to see what love felt like and find out who he was in love with. It was mostly as a precaution, he added, because Omnics weren’t supposed to get Hanahaki Disease.

“I’m so sorry to here this, Bastion! I hope you get better soon. As for what love feels like, I’ll let Lena handle that,” Emily sighed, giving him a sad look.

“Awe, love,” Lena smiled at her girlfriend before placing her attention on Bastion, “ I believe love is a wonderful feeling that takes over your whole being. You feel comfortable around the person and you feel like you should always be around that person. Whenever they feel sad you feel the need to comfort them. Whenever they laugh or smile you just feel like you’ve had the best moment of your life. Love makes you feel more empathetic to whatever the other person is feeling. It’s like a sickness, but it’s the best sickness of your life.” Lena finished her description and then turned to Emily, smiling. Emily was smiling also.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too, Em,” Lena replied.

As Bastion saw this moment unfold he thought about what Lena had said. Who did he feel comfortable with? He felt comfortable with just about everyone here, except for Junkrat and Zarya. They always gave him hateful looks. He also felt the need to comfort everyone who was sad, so that didn’t help either. Whose laugh made him feel like he’d just have the best moment in his life? That was a simple answer: Jack. Jack’s laugh was so full and happy. It never lied about his mirth. Bastion could listen to it all day. He thought about the last point as well, but again he felt empathetic towards everyone. Guilt had that effect on a person. Bastion finally stood up and said his thanks before turning to leave.

“Have you figured out who you are in love with yet?” Lena cocked her head at him curiously.

Bastion shook his head and said no before leaving. He had said no because he hadn’t used all of the points Lena had said. The points were important. If he didn’t have all of them then it must not be love. He knew he had to go to Ana Amari now. She was wise and full of experience. She would be able to help him once and for all. He knew she would be in the rec room, so he walked there and peered in the room once he got there. Ana was indeed in the room, though she was with Reinhardt and Jack. Bastion beeped under his breath nervously. He’d have to talk to all of them. Three different opinions at once was going to be hard. Bastion limped into the room and asked if he could talk with them. He glanced at Jack and wondered what his opinion on this was going to be.

“Hello, Bastion! What brings you to our poker table?” Reinhardt’s booming voice was laced with merriment. He was having fun.

Bastion explained why he was there, about the Hanahaki Disease, and that he might have it.

“I didn’t think Omnics could get that,” Jack commented. He looked at Bastion with a cross of emotions Bastion couldn’t decipher, “Are you sure you have it?”

Bastion said that he didn’t know, but Angela thought he might ask around just in case.

Ana nodded,” that is wise. Who have you asked?”

Bastion told them he had asked Zenyatta, Tracer, and Emily. They were the third group he would ask.

“Interesting choices,” Ana mused, “ I experience love as something fulfilling, yet treacherous. Loving that person is the best feeling, but losing them in some way is the worst. Let’s have an example. Jack! Let’s say if you loved Jack then you would always feel right around him, and if you lost him then you would feel as if a part of your soul had just been taken away.”

Bastion looked at Jack for a moment, who looked back at him. Their looking was interrupted by Reinhardt.

“I believe love is something to enjoy and embrace. It’s something that brings you closer to being at peace with yourself and the world around you. When you’re with that person you feel connected with everyone else. When in love a person could make more friends than they ever have before, all because of that connection.” Reinhardt grinned when finished, apparently pleased with his explanation.

“Very poetic, Reinhardt,” Ana chuckled, “now what about you, Jack?”

Jack cleared his throat, “well… Love is something you feel deep down in your center. Being in love just makes you feel different. Like… when you’re around that person you just feel warm and good, and when you’re away you feel alone and.. Almost sad, I guess. When that person laughs you feel like you should laugh. You feel like you should either watch what they’re doing or join in. You feel protective over that person, like on missions when they’re hurt and you’re the only one standing in the way of them being gone for possibly forever. Being in love is good, but you’re always worried something will happen, or they’ll find someone else and you’ll be alone forever, not able to find another person to fit your life like they did.” By the end of Jack’s almost speech his face was reddish and he was looking at the table. There was silence for a few moments after this in which Bastion thought about what all three of them had said.

Ana’s explanation was simple enough, but Bastion felt it was too broad for him to determine a certain person.

Reinhardt’s explanation was good and he could limit the circle down by a lot.

Jack’s explanation was the most helpful, but also the most terrifying. Once Bastion thought about Jack’s answer, the more he realized that the person he was in love it was indeed the person who gave him the answer. Jack made him feel good and warm. Jack made him feel alone when he wasn’t around. He always felt the need to laugh whenever Jack laughed and always felt as if he should either watch him or join in with what he was doing. He also felt protective of Jack whenever they were on missions together, and when he came back limping Bastion would always feel a sort of mixture between anger and sympathy for him. With his realization in hand, Bastion left to go find Doctor Zeigler.

When he arrived at the medbay he found Angela in the middle of experimentation, no doubt with another solution that she would try on him. She turned around upon hearing him enter. She looked frustrated and exhausted.

“I have tried several other compounds on the sample I took from you several days ago and yet I haven’t found a solution! I don’t know what else to do! I don’t understand these flowers and I don’t know how to proceed if I don’t understand them! From what I can tell they’re just regular Gladioluses but they aren’t or else they wouldn’t be growing all over you!” She kicked the counter and huffed before turning back to Bastion with a calmer expression.

Bastion asked if she was alright.

“Yes, I’m fine, just a bit frustrated. Now, what have you found out about love and the affliction you improbably have,” she asked, walking over to her desk and sitting down, a clipboard in hand.

Bastion told her that he had gone to Zenyatta, Tracer, Ana, Reinhardt, and Jack for advice about being in love.

“Interesting choices,” Angela said, “what information did they provide.” She tapped her pen on her clipboard, listening intently.

Bastion said that Zenyatta had been helpful, and had talked about devotion. He also said Tracer was helpful. She had described in detail about being in love, no doubt towards Emily, who she had been video calling at the time. He said Ana had been a good source, but too broad to be enough help. Reinhardt and Jack at both been good help. Bastion hesitated to talk about Jack’s explanation, and Angela seemed to notice this.

“What did Jack say?” She finished writing something down before looking up at him, again tapping the pen on the clipboard.

Bastion beeped his answer lowley, his equivalent of a mumble. He whispered to her that he had talked about rightness and warmth and how important that person is to you and how they make you feel when you’re around them and when they’re not. He also told her that Jack had talked about the loss of that person and how scary that reality is. Once he finished Angela sat there in silence, almost in a reflective manner.

“Do you feel what Jack described towards a person,” she queried, getting her pencil ready to write.

Bastion nodded slowly. His neck was now wrapped in vines so it hurt to move his head too much.

“I see… May I ask who this person might be?”

Bastion tapped his fingers on his gun arm, his singular optic focused on the floor. After a moment he said Jack’s name. When he looked up Angela didn’t look surprised. He supposed that she wasn’t supposed to look surprised; however, she did have a small smile on her face.

“Have you told him?”

Bastion said he had not. Once he had figured out that he was in love with Jack he had gone straight to Angela, both too nervous to tell him and eager to tell her his findings.

“I see… I believe…. I believe you should tell him.” Angela sighed, setting down her clipboard and looking down at her desk.

Bastion beeped questioningly at her, not understanding why she wanted him to so soon after he found out his feelings.

“I don’t know what else your affliction could be besides Hanahaki Disease. All of the signs are there, and none of my treatments have worked. And even though other scientists and doctors have never diagnosed an Omnic with Hanahaki Disease, it is not impossible. Especially one who has developed a personality and mentality such as yours,” she gave a small smile that revealed her exhaustion. Bastion felt sympathy flower through his circuits, “besides, if you don’t I’m not sure how long you have to live. Usually people with this disease die within two years. You’re an Omnic though, so I’m not sure how long the disease will affect you before something fatal occurs to your systems.”

Bastion nodded. He understood her reasoning and understood that there was no other way for the flowers to go away. The vines were making his core and frame hurt extensively; if he had a metaphor for it it would be like being squeezed by a boa constrictor with thorns. With that image in his head and sensation in his core there was no question what he had to do. He had to tell Jack that he was in love with him.

He found Jack in the canteen. There were several other people scattered throughout the room. Hanzo was in his usual far corner reading a book and drinking tea, and Hana and Lucio were chatting quietly a few tables in away from the door. If Bastion’s chest and legs weren’t being squeezed by vines, he felt as if he would fall apart into a pile of scrap metal where he stood. He stood in the doorway for a moment, using a technique Zenyatta had taught him to calm himself down whenever he felt like he was beginning to panic. It was a useful tool, especially now. Once he felt calmed down enough he walked into the room and headed over to where Jack was sitting, eating a bagel and reading a datapad. On his way he passed Hana and Lucio. Hana looked from him to Jack before whispering to Lucio. Lucio then gave him two thumbs up and Hana gave him a wink. Bastion felt braver because of those actions. His stride became more confident, ignoring the pain and restriction of movement as he limped towards Jack.

Bastion beeped his greetings as soon as he got to the table, sitting down on the bench across from him. Jack looked up from his datapad, which was apparently the world news.

“Hey, Bastion. How are you,” he asked, a small smile crossing his face.

Bastion sat there in silence for a moment before he did the equivalent of clearing his throat. He then began to say what needed to be said. First he said that he was sure he had the Hanahaki Disease and that he was sure he was in love with someone. Then he told Jack what Jack had told him and how he felt those things when he was around the person he was in love with. Finally he mumbled that the person that he felt all of those things for was Jack.

Jack sat there for a minute staring at Bastion before he spoke, “Who did you say you were in love with again?” His face seemed to have paled, Bastion realized, and his expression seemed more solemn that usual.

Bastion beeped what he said before louder this time: that he was in love with Jack.

Again Jack stared at him, “I-You-” he cleared his throat “-You’re in love… with me?”

Bastion nodded minutely in confirmation and waited to see what Jack’s reaction would be.

His reaction was not what Bastion was expecting at all. Bastion had been expecting rejection, maybe even a scoff of disgust, but there was none of that; instead, he blushed deeply and looked down at his bagel. Bastion waited for him to say something, and when he finally did say something, it completely surprised him.

“I… I’m in love with you too.”

It was Bastion’s turn to stare, his processor spinning into a whirl. Jack loved him. Jack was in love with him. He felt as light as air. He felt as if the world could go on without him and he’d be perfectly fine just knowing that Jack loved him as much as he loved Jack. His core felt lighter… Wait. No it didn’t. It felt heavier. It felt as if it was burning and about to combust. Bastion whirred in pain and gripped at his chest plates, vision flickering in and out. He was going to have to shut down if the pain became to much, and indeed it became too much. As his systems shut down, the echo of Jack calling his name resounded throughout is circuits and processor, embedding itself in his mind.

When Bastion’s systems came back online he felt as if he had been freed from a too small cage. His core didn’t hurt and neither did his frame. He looked around and realized his neck didn’t have vines and flowers all over it, and looking down he realized he didn’t have any vines and flowers at all. All of it was gone. He beeped happily, and Angela appeared right next to him.

“How are you,” she inquired, a smile on her face.

Bastion beeped cheerily, saying he felt wonderful.

She chuckled, “I’m glad. Torbjorn and I were able to take the disease out of you-” she pointed to a large jar in the corner. It had a mass of vines and flowers in it. “- and as you can see it was quite nasty. Once the vines went away, though, we were able to open you up and take the bulb out of your core.”

Bastion thanked her.

“No need, you did all of the work. After all, you were the one to tell Jack about your feelings towards him,” she smiled, “I’m glad you did. Once he stopped worrying about you dying on him he seemed positively overjoyed.”

Bastion laughed before asking where Jack was.

Angela shrugged, “he should be here shortly. I called for him the moment your systems came back online. Ah, there he is!” At that moment Jack came rushing into the room, panting and eyes wide.

“Bastion,” he exclaimed, running over to him and kneeling in front of him, “Oh my God. Are you ok? I thought I was gonna lose you. I didn’t know what was happening. You just shut down. I-,” he took a deep breath, “-I’m glad you’re better. I was so worried…” He ran his fingers through his hair and down the back of his heck.

Bastion beeped happily, implying a smile. He told Jack that he felt so much better now that the disease was gone. He said he missed the flowers though. They had been very pretty.

“Heh… yeah… I liked them on you…,” Jack said quietly. They both heard Angela scoff as she walked away, mumbling something like ‘gays’ as she left the room. Once she was gone they both turned back to each other.

Bastion said thank you and that he believe that Jack would have looked nice wearing them as well. They symbolized strength of character and integrity, both of which Jack had.

“Thanks,” Jack said, placing a hand on Bastion’s.The hand was warm and sweaty, but nice. He let it intertwine with his fingers and watched as they fit perfectly together: Jack’s smaller hands against his. It felt right.

Bastion leaned in towards Jack, placing his would-be forehead against his. He then beeped softly, warmth crawling across his frame.

“God, I love you too, Bastion.” Jack placed a kiss on Bastion’s optic. With these words Bastion felt glad that the Hanahaki Disease had afflicted him, or else he would have never known love and that Jack was the object of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered that the Hanahaki Disease was a thing and I absolutely love the concept. I had to write this; it wouldn't go away! Glimpses of Bastion sprouting flowers kept me awake at night until I finished it. I'm honestly so glad I wrote this. I love it so much <3


End file.
